random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiki Lottery
This is a game. Each participating user will be assigned a number. Every day, I will pick a random number (well, random number generator) and that person with the chosen number will be disqualified. The person not chosen at the end is the winner! So, really, it's an anti-lottery The winner will get the main prize: 1000 RND (Randomness Dollars)! (legal tender for absolutely nothing) The Wiki Lottery has concluded! Congratulations to ACF! Participants Green = In Blue = Out Yellow = Winner Grey = Runner-Up #MissingNo. #NyanGir #Minecraftcat10 #Web and stuff. #AwesomeCartoonFan01 #Dubodekah #Mochlum #WrightEveryTime #Faves3000 #Lulz #Maxwell #Gray Pea Shooter #Bowser & Jr. #Moon not really a Snail #Tornadospeed #UMG #CompliensCreator00 December 24, 2013 The first ticket is drawn! Who is it gonna be? Number 9! Looks like Lulz is gonna kick the bucket! The 1000 RND is not hers. But, hey! She gets the Last Place Prize: A Pony Plushie! Oh yeah, that's right! Even if you don't win, you still get your very own prize! Everyone is a winner! Come back tomorrow at 2:00 PM -6 to see who gets axed next! December 25, 2013 Today we take a break from the lottery to celebrate CHRISTMAS! December 26, 2013 The second ticket is drawn! And who's our lucky loser...? Number 12! Looks like Bowser and Jr. has been axed! But his...consolation prize of sorts is a tub of ice cream! Congratulations...? Come back tomorrow at 2:00 PM -6 to see who gets axed next! December 27, 2013 Ticket No. 3! The 1000 RND does NOT go to... Oh! Looks like it's KingofSpriters12! But don't worry, he gets... ...his own Spiderman! How exciting! Come back tomorrow at 2:00 PM -6 to see who gets axed next! December 28, 2013 It appears someone has signed in late... Oh, whatever, I'm a flexible man, let's see who gets pushed aside today! Sorry Minecraftcat10, but it looks like it just wasn't meant to be. But, hey! Guess what you get? Guess. It's not that hard. It's... A Minecraft cat!!!11!1!1!!!one!!!1!! Aren't I comedy master????? Come back tomorrow at 2:00 PM -6 to see who gets axed next! January 2, 2014 MissingNo abandoned the lottery and WrightEveryTime shall now take care of it! Today, we will have FOUR drawings to make up for the absences of the December 29, 30, 31, and January 1 drawings. First drawing! Ooh, I'm so excited... Moon Snail! Sorry, bud! The 1000 RND is no yours! But your loser prize is... A bucket? All right then! Time for drawing B! The 1000 RND is not Gray Pea Shooter's, unfortunately! But don't worry, man! Your loser prize is... Three packets of gay smiley stickers! Hooray! Drawing C, here we go... Mochlum! He loses and does not receive the 1000 RND! But his consolation prize is... A rowboat! Wait...it's broken, and now worthless...isn't our fault! Shippers' fault! Totally! Next drawing! Please! HURRY! Dubodekah! The 1000 RND ain't yo's! But your losuh prize is... A 6 pack of water! Have fun with it! Come back tomorrow at 2:00 PM -6 to see who gets axed next! January 3, 2014 Welcome back! The 1000 RND does not go to... CompliensCreator00! Oh well! But your loser prize is... A blank book? Cool! Come back tomorrow at 2:00 PM -6 to see who gets axed next! January 4, 2014 Welcome back to the lottery! Today's non-1000-RND-getter is... MissingNo.! Oh well! But your loser prize is... A missingno.! aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Come back tomorrow to see who gets axed next! January 5, 2014 NOW WE'RE BACK IN BLACK! NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA! Alright! Today's loser is... Maxwell! Oh well! The 1000 RND is no yours! But your prize is... A pack of ice! Sweet! Oh...you can get those free at Wal-Mart. Ah well! Come back tomorrow to see who gets axed next! January 6, 2014 Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we're back! Let's see who gets decapitated today! Tornadospeed has been pulled! Sorry! The 1000 RND is not yours, TS! But your prize is... Your very own pair of cowboy boots! How mystifying! Wear them in flair, my good man! Also, we're down to the final 5! Good luck to NyanGir, ACF01, WrightEveryTime, Faves3000, and UMG! Come back tomorrow to see who gets axed next! January 7, 2014 Hello, hello! Is there anybody in there? Oh. Right. Our final 5! AIGHT! Let's get started! Oh! Me, WrightEveryTime! Well, since I choose the prizes and I've been pulled, well...let's let Jesus decide! JESUS: Ayo, Wright. Yo prize be a new bathtowel. Wow, a bathtowel! I've been wanting a new one of these! THANKS, JESUS! Come back tomorrow at 9:00 AM CST - 6 to see who gets axed next! January 8, 2014 Hi, everyone! Now that we're down to our final 4...we're going to have a drawing to see who's the final 3! AMAZING! SHOCKER! UMG! Oh well! Your loser prize is... A fez hat! Amazing! AWRAAUAUUQHWH! Good luck to NyanGir, Faves3000 (who joined late and placed himself inbetween current players AND UP the first few drawings!), and ACF! Come back tomorrow to see who gets axed next! January 9, 2014 Now that we're down to the final 3, I will assign a number to each semi-finalist so we don't have to go through each of the 17 people to get either 2, 5, or 9. #NyanGir #ACF01 #Faves3000 So...let's get started! This drawing will reveal who our finalists are! *cue dramatic music* Our 3rd place-er is Faves3000! Guess you jinxed yourself by saying you'd had a good run, eh? Oh well! Your 3rd place prize is 100 RND! Congrats to ACF and NyanGir for making it this far! Tomorrow we will have a special drawing, for it will determine who gets the 1000 RND! See you then! Come back tomorrow to see who gets the 1000 RND! January 10, 2014 Here it is. The final day. The big one. The day to determine who gets the 1000 RND! Cue the dramatic music! Okay. We will do this the same way we did it yesterday. We will go from the same numbers we had. Whoever is drawn is the runner-up and the other person is the winner! The runner-up receives 250 RND, and the winner, as stated many times before gets 1000 RND! So. Let's do this. #NyanGir #ACF01 #Faves3000 The runner-up of the Wiki Lottery is... ..... ...... ...... ..... NYANGIR! Our winner is ACF01! CONGRATULATIONS! Well, then. I never expected this. Well! ACF, here is your 1000 RND with my face on the portrait of the other 100 RND bill! And fianlly, NyanGir, for making it this far - here's your 250 RND. Congratulations to everyone! We hope you enjoy your prizes! If you didn't get to sign up, that's okay! I'll host another one, but not straight after this. We may be doing a game of Mafia Madness... Okay, everyone! Have a good day! Bye! TEH EDN Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Lottery Category:Games Category:Random-ness Wiki Games Category:WILL U WIN?? Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Vi